To Insanity And Beyond
by NavyNight12
Summary: Damon is a thief who gets caught by Elena while trying to steal from her father. Elena will be taken away from all that she has ever known while Damon struggles with his libido and his inner demons all at once. Will Elena be able to forgive him for kidnapping her? Or in the end, will she thank him for it? They are two complete opposites. So it's a good thing they attract.
1. Never Met A Thief Like You

**A/N: Enjoy this because it's my first DE fic. I've only shipped Elena with the Original Bros before this although Delena is my OTP.**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 1: Never Met A Thief Like You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries... which sucks really bad for me because as many of you probably know already, if I did, I'd go all casting couch on Ian Somerhalder;)**

* * *

Elena watched from a church pew as her father practiced the music for Sunday for the millionth time. She didn't even like church. In fact, she hated it. She had since she was young but never told a soul. He always wanted her to sing but she didn't want to... at least not for a church.

Elena walked out of the church and into the large parking lot. She hated that damn truck too. She got in the passenger seat and closed the door due to the frigid cold wind that was picking up in the fall air. She turned on the overhead light and fiddled with her make-up and hair for a moment before she noticed a dark shadow sweep across the back seat of the four-door truck. She spun around in her seat and saw a dark figure huddled up in the back.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. A gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling the noise.

She locked eyes with a pair of beautiful cobalt blue ones and suddenly the scream that moments before, pierced the air was replaced with silence.

"Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth," A velvety voice stated. It was amazing, hypnotizingly stunning. "and you aren't going to scream, okay?"

She gulped. But despite her fear, nodded anyway. He slowly let his hand off of her mouth and she refrained form screaming.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly with a shaky voice.

"I'm stealing a laptop." he said simply.

"Yes! _My _laptop!" She cried.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when I realized you were getting in the car!" He shouted back.

"Okay! Okay! What's happening? Are you going to take it and run?" She asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well no! You can describe me! Don't you know anything?" He asked rhetorically.

"Honey?" her father yelled loud enough to hear from inside the truck.

They both turned their heads to see a figure emerge from the church door and come walking up to the car.

"Fuck." He groaned and jumped to the front seat of the car where he started the engine, being that the keys were already in the ignition.

"Woh! Woh! What are you doing?" She yelled warily.

"Getting the hell out of here." He sated.

"And why am I still in the car?"

"I can't have a witness." He said as he sped off.

"No! Let me out!" She screamed as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Nope." He stated, popping the 'P'

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL STOP THIS FUCKING CAR BEFORE I GO SO APE SHIT ON YOU, THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY YOU AS EVEN REMOTELY HUMAN BY THE PARTS I LEAVE BEHIND!" she growled fiercely.

He stopped driving for a moment and stared at her. "Jesus Christ, Kid!" He yelled.

"I'm not a _KID_! DON'T YOU _EVER _CALL ME THAT!" she was so angry, so scared that she barely knew what she was saying. All she knew was that she had been called a kid too many times and she'd be damned if this stranger called her that.

"Okay, just calm your ass down. I'm going to keep driving so I don't get caught. And you're going to sit there and... well, just sit there and try not to cause any trouble." He said so calmly, so reassuringly, that she couldn't refuse.

She nodded. "Okay... breath... breath." She whispered to herself.

"Good, okay." And he kept driving, fast. Flashing lights beamed from behind them. "FUCK, FUCK,_ FUCK!_" he yelled.

The police.

He peeled out and took an ally and went as fast as the truck would go all the way down the street and did a donut of some sort where he then sped down a bigger street.

"I think I lost them."

And Elena had never been so disappointed in her entire life.

* * *

**So they met... kind of... How was it? Please Review!**

**~Nav**


	2. I Hate Myself

**A/N: Nothing to say. Just leave a review. Or, don't even do that, if you don't want to. Just relax and read. Enjoy yourself. If you can't tell, I'm feeling pretty serene today. **

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 2: I Hate Myself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Elena didn't know what to think of this man, this gorgeous, thieving, obviously insane man.

And she didn't want to. All she wanted was to get the hell back home.

_"Home is where the heart is, Elena. Just beacuse your body lives somewhere, doesn't mean that's where your heart belongs."_

She was almost certain she was going to vomit. "Stop the car."

"Not this again!" he grumbled. "I can't stop the car, okay?"

"I'm going to puke." she groaned. It happened every time she thought of it.

"Shit..." he slammed the breaks near a field and unlocked the passenger door.

Elena threw it open and rushed out to the grass while the man watched from the car. She grabbed her hair and felt it rise up. When she was finished, she came back to the car.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was just how uh, how fast, we were going. Motion sickness."

He looked at her questioningly although he didn't say anything as he began driving again. It went on like this as they drove down a small town road.

"So what's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"It's Elena Gilbert." she stated quietly.

"Damon Salvatore. It's nice to meet you, Elena." he said genuinely with a small smile.

She almost smiled too. "Nice to meet you, Damon."

It was quiet for a half an hour or so before someone spoke up. "Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"To get a new car."

"Okay..."

_"Sometimes, all you can do is count to ten and tell yourself to breath." _she remembered.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe." she whispered, aware of the questioning eyes on her.

"Damon!" a deep male voice greeted as as they parked beside an old farmhouse.

"Who is this guy again?" she asked shakily.

"He's an old friend, it'll be fine." he reassured lightly.

"Breathe." she whispered one last time.

"Mason," Damon greet happily.

"What the hell are you doing here, Salvatore?"

"I need a little help, thought you could get me what I want." Damon said.

"And what's that, Damon? Do you want drugs?" Mason questioned.

"You know damn well I haven't done that for years." Damon growled. Elena kept quiet.

"Who's this sexy thing you've got here? Little young for you, don't you think?" he asked his prying eyes raking down Elena's body. She choked on nothing.

"Shut the hell up, Mason. I just want to a car." He said.

"No."

"I'll pay you cash. Right now." Damon was becoming desperate.

Mason looked thoughtful for a moment. "How much are you offering?"

"I'll give you four grand right now for your Mustang." Damon offered.

"What ever happened to that blue Camero?" Mason asked snidely.

"Loaned it to Ric. But you knew that already, didn't you, Lockwood?"

Mason smirked. "Five grand and it's yours."

"Fine." Damon said, pulling out the money.

"Come on." Damon said, grabbing her arm and tugging her with him.

"Bye," Mason said sarcastically as he watched them walk away.

Damon got into the driver side of a silvery Mustang after leading Elena to the passenger side. She didn't know what he thought she was going to do. She had no clue where they were and nowhere to run to.

"Who was he again?"

"Mason Lockwood."

"And how do you know him?"

He sighed deeply. "It's... A long story with an empty end."

"And who is Ric?" she knew she was being persistent, but she wanted to know who she was being kidnapped by.

"Alaric. He's my best friend."

She nodded. "And how old are you?"

He chuckled and looked at her as he pulled off a back road. "Nosy little thing, aren't you?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, I just..."

"You want some reassurance. It's okay, Elena, I understand." he smiled at her warmly. "I'm twenty-five." Almost eight years older than her.

"What about you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ill be eighteen in three days." she said.

She didn't know why she didn't just say seventeen. It would have been easier. Maybe it was the years of being called a simple child or maybe it was the attraction to this man but either way, She didn't like it.

"Eighteen." he said, as f testing it on his tongue. She was damn sexy for eighteen. "So you want to tell me what that vomit episode was about earlier?" he asked.

"No... It's... a long story with an open end." she threw his words back at him. Years of bulimia had taken its toll on her. She couldn't control it sometimes. Sometimes it just came she wasn't ready to tell her life story to a stranger who had kidnapped her.

"Okay, that's fine." he stated comfortingly.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked bluntly.

He looked shocked for a moment. "Because I just took you from your home and put you in more than one dangerous situation within a two hour time-span." he said. "...and because I know you don't deserve it. Because I know I'm saving my own ass by ruining your life."

she was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He took his eyes off the road for another time and looked regretful.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

_"Home is where the heart is, Elena. Don't you ever forget that." _She smiled slightly despite her terrible memories.

"Me too." she breathed out to quiet for him to hear. "Me too."

* * *

**So, dramatic but not action filled like the first chapter:) thanks for reading, guys:)**

**~Navy**


	3. Do I Know You?

**A/N: So, I am feeling a bit mysterious today, thus I give you a confusing chapter. But nonetheless... enjoy:)**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 3: Do I Know You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters I might create in the future**

* * *

"Elena, wake up."

She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, all she knew was that a pair of cobalt eyes were staring into her's and a hot, minty breath was sweeping across her face.

"Hey. When did I fall asleep?" She asked as she sat up in the small car.

"About five hours ago. I didn't want to wake you, being that you've had such a terrible night as it is."

She looked around and saw that it was sunny at the low end store they were parked at. "Wait, I slept all the way through the night?"

Never since her aunt died had Elena slept through the night and it was amazing that the only time she did was when she was in a car for hours with a complete stranger who had a tendency to steal and kidnap.

"Yes? Elena?" He looked at her as she looked at him happily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she smiled again and look up from her Lap. "Yeah." Why was that the truth? This crazy bastard had kidnapped her, so why did she feel so alright?"I... can I get something to eat?"

He chuckled. "I kidnapped you, Elena, I'm not keeping you hostage." He said as he pulled out some money and began walking into the store.

Despite herself, Elena smiled as she walked into the store with him. He wasn't a tight wad like she had thought. And he was seeming less and less insane. She wondered why he had gone the route he did when he seemed to have so much potential. Mason had talked about drugs and Elena had met him while he was steeling her laptop.

But there was this Ora around him that she couldn't figure out. Something that made her think he wasn't everything he seemed. But she sure as hell wasn't going to go assuming with a guy like this. She hadn't realized they'd stopped in an isle until he coughed and Elena looked up to see his grinning face.

"I don't suppose you like waffles?" He asked.

She smiled and it was warm and kind and real. "I love them."

"Me too," he stated with another grin as he grabbed a box of Ego Waffles and some milk before paying and walking out of the store, Elena following closely behind him.

"Damon?" She asked when they were in the car, driving again.

"Hmm?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road but slightly moving his head toward her to let her know that he was listening.

He loved the way she said his name. It was sweet and soft, nothing like the way Katherine said it. He almost shook his head at the thought. He could not get attached to Elena Gilbert. She was way too important and he couldn't be a liability to his own plan by falling for her. But those innocent doe eyes that held such deep pain made even his cold heart skip a beat and that, he couldn't deny.

"Where are we going now?" She hoped it was someplace where they could cook those waffles.

"To my place."

She suddenly looked up at him. "Isn't that dangerous? Won't that be the first place they look for you?"

"Yes, but I've got time." he said quietly.

She nodded and looked back out the window before she realized what he meant. "Because they think I'm just some kid who ran off with her outlaw boyfriend?" it was a question but it came out as a statement. He didn't respond. "They think I'm just a stubborn brat and I'll be back in a few days."

"Elena."

She hadn't fully felt the sting of actually being kidnapped from her home until now. "And of coarse they'll send out missing person reports but nobody will take it seriously." she said as her eyes teared up.

"Elena, listen to me." He said as he pulled over on the side of the road. "I'm sorry that I did this to you but you're strong. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know what's going to happen after this but I know that you can get through it. So try. Please." He pleaded as he stared into her eyes.

His hand was rested on the wheel, his other on her leg.

She sniffed and held back nausea. "Thank you." She whispered. "But you don't know me." and with that, she turned back around and stared at the fields in the distance.

He sighed and took his hand off her leg as he began driving. He knew she was going to be a handful.

* * *

"Ric!" Damon called from the door of his house as he walked in, Elena following. Much to her surprise, it was decorated nicely, cleaned and actually quite large.

"In here!" A male voice called from somewhere in the house. She stepped down the large hallway after Damon and into the room.

"Ric, this is Elena."

Elena looked around the room to see a TV a slick black couch, a glass coffe table, in which the man's feet were placed on, and well picked decor.

"Is she another one of your one-nighters, Salvatore?" the man grunted as he slowly stood and turned to face him, but the disgusted expression was soon lost as his face flooded with memories.

"Elena Gilbert." He smiled fondly.

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry, how do you know me?" Damon was looking just as confused.

"I married your aunt. I was close friends with your mother and father back in the day." He grinned.

Elena felt a terible stomach ache reach her but she didn't let the tears prick her eyes like they wanted to. "She never mentioned you." what were the chances that he could be her step uncle?

"You were a little thing the last time I saw you." He smiled. "Just a few feet tall. I didn't come around a lot but your aunt, Jenna always pushed me to."

"Why didn't you ever?" She asked.

"Because eventually, when Jeremy was born, they thought I would be a bad influence."

"Okay, what the _hell _is going on here? You know her?" Damon butted in.

Alaric nodded and smiled as he brought his whiskey to his lips.

And that was answer enough for Elena. This situation had just gotten ten times weirder.

* * *

**Welp, there ya go:)**

**~Navy**


	4. On The Other Side Of The Door

**A/N: Hey, guys! How do you like this story? R&R it! That's it, I guess. Thank you:)**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 4: On The Other Side Of The Door**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only this plot and characters I may create in the future**

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Elena walked down the stairs slowly, as sh_e was texting _Bonnie._

_"Jer? It's time to go to school!" She yelled as she reached the bottom. __She looked around but there was no Jeremy in sight.__"Jer?"_

_There was no answer._

_She walked around the floor of the house and saw nobody so she went back upstairs to look for him. __She thought that he had stopped the skipping school and the drugs but she always worried about him. __"Jeremy." she said as she came to the door of his room._

_"Elena, I..."_

_She stopped to see his packed bags on the bed when she abruptly opened the door. __"You're leaving?" She asked quietly as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat."_

_"Elena..." She choked on nothing. "Elena... I just... I feel like there's nothing left for me here..."_

_"It's, uh... It's okay, Jer... Just go, I'll be alright." although she was close to tears._

_"Thank you, Lena. I love you." He grabbed his bags and left the room as he kissed her cheek._

_"I love you too, Jer." She whispered and he smiled sadly at her one last time._

_And all she could think was, how did all of this happen to me?_

* * *

"So, wanna tell me how you fit into the Gilbert family tree one more time, Ric?" Damon asked as he put the waffles in the toaster.

Elena snapped out of her trance and watched Ric as he rolled his eyes. "I already told you this, Damon. Now, I need to go, but call me if you need something. Well, you know the drill." Elena watched as Alaric left the large house.

"What were you thinking about, Elena?" Damon asked casually.

She shook her head. "Nothing... Nothing."

"Come on, Elena. I know better than that. What was it?" She still didn't give him the answer.

He sighed patiently. "Look, we're going to be stuck with eachother for a long time, and believe it or not, I actually want to know about your past, Elena. I want to know your life." and for the millionth time since she had met her captor, she wanted to kiss him. "I want to know _you._"

"I don't know how to tell you, Damon. I've never told anybody this stuff and I don't know how to trust you." she said regretfully.

"That's okay, Elena. I just kidnapped you yesterday. You don't need to tell me your darkest secrets, Elena. Just tell me what you feel like you need to." He smiled.

"That's the thing..." she looked deep into his eyes and she saw hope shimmering there."I _want _to tell you. And the part that really gets me, you're the only person I've ever wanted to tell my life story to. But I don't even know you..." Elena sighed desperately.

"Start wherever you want to and tell me from there. I would love to your story. I want to know why you are the way you are. When you're ready." He smiled at her again and she knew she could trust him.

Wait... _wh__at? Elena, he KIDNAPPED you for Christ sake! _The realization hit her and she choked in the back of her throat. "I..." She shook her head. "I need to shower."

She ran up the stairs. "Elena." He chased her.

"No, please..." She almost screamed.

"Elena, calm down." She stopped at the top of the staris and looked around before she spotted an open door with a toilet and bathroom.

She ran inside and slammed it shut, locking it. "Elena, just... please open the door." Damon called behind it.

She breathed in, shallow and shaky a few times before clenching her eys shut and leaning her back against the door. "We can talk about this, Elena. You know you have nothing to be afraid of. You know I won't hurt you." He pleaded.

She slid down the door and let her tears fall freely.

* * *

It had been hours and hours.

He sat outside the door, waiting for her. Not saying a word, listening to her drown herself in tears.

She sat inside the bathroom, waiting for peace. Not opening her eyes, listening to him breathing deeply.

Elena looked up at the lock on the door. she sighed slowly and unlocked it.

Damon looked up at the handle on the door. He sighed gratefully and turned it.

She stood.

He stood.

"Damon." she closed her eyes as he opened the door.

"Elena." he breathed as he came up to her, open arms.

She collapsed against his chest and her arms came around his shoulders. Her head rested on his collarbone as he breathed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He pulled back and looked at her. "No." He said, staring into her eyes.

She looked at him gratefully and stepped back.

"let's get you some waffles." he smiled and she smiled back, taking his hand as he offered it.

* * *

**So, I know how freaking weird this chapter ended but it was depressing as hell, huh?**

**~Navy**


	5. The Shower

**A/N: I think I've said in the past, I fucking love update time:D hope you guys enjoy! I put a lot of work into this chapter!**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 5: The Shower**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD... well, god, you don't have to rub it on, jeez...**

* * *

Damon didn't think he would ever understand this girl. She infuriated him, she made him want to smile for the first time in a long time. But the thing that got him the most was the way she made him _feel _the way that she made him feel.

It was a strange sensation that made his heart clench and his body respond. It was the look in her eyes, the soft, olive skin, the face that made him want to gasp just by glancing at it. He, Damon Salvatore, was developing feelings for the girl be had kidnapped. And he didn't know if he wanted it to stop.

Elena sat at the large dining room table, eyes still slightly puffy. She was hungry and tired and... What was that other thing that she had been feeling since she had met a certain person? Oh, yeah! Sexually frustration.

Elena found it hard not to gawk into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. But what she found even harder not to ogle were the rippling muscles under his tight shirt.

"What are you staring at, Gilbert?" He asked, an amused grin spread across his gorgeous face.

_An incredible Greek God. _"The toaster, Salvatore. I'm a bit hungry." she said with raised eyebrows, and although her acting was good, he knew damn well what she was staring at. But he would spare her the embarrassment of calling her out.

"Well, I won't stand in the way if you and your waffles any longer, here you go." Damon sat the plate in front of her and she nearly fell out of her chair with excitement. She was so damn hungry.

But as she bounced in joy on her bar stool, Damon was having a hard time battling his libido. Not like she needed to know about that, Damon thought as he shrugged to himself as be grabbed his own plate. They ate in comfortable silence until they had both finished.

"Well, how about that shower?" Damon asked and she nodded gratefully.

She followed him up the stairs and noticed that he took her to a different bathroom, in which was attached to a big, contemporary bedroom. He turned on the shower head and set it to the right temperature.

"This should be good, right is hot, left is cold. There are towels on the rack, right there and I'll get you some fresh clothes while I wash yours." He explained quietly.

"Thank you." She said just as quietly as she took off her jacket.

His eyes grew wide. "Okay, well... I'll leave you... To it." He said awkwardly.

"I'll, uh... Hand you my clothes... Just... Wait right there."

Elena stepped into the shower and undressed slower than intended.

"Here," she offered a handful of clothes, not including her underwear and bra, hoping he wouldn't notice. But that was just her luck. He did.

"Um... Elena?"

"Yeah?" She answered awkwardly.

"Where are your...?" She sighed even more awkwardly than him and slipped off her underwear before sitting them in his outstretched hand. "... the bra, Elena."

"Shit." She breathed and unclasped it and sat it in his hand from behind the shower door.

She was crimson red in the face as she thought of how her underwear and bra were a black lace set and now they were both sitting in this man's hands.

"Thank you... Elena." Damon coughed before he stepped out of the room and closed the door shut.

Damon looked at the lacey little black number in his hand and grinned. He wanted to see this on her. "Fuck." He groaned as he shrew them in the washer, along with her other clothes.

He honestly couldn't believe himself sometimes. This was an innocent 17-year-old girl and he was thinking of her like he could have her. But them he looked back at the panties in the washer and grinned more.

She was a hell of a lot less innocent than she led on.

* * *

**And? Ya'll like it? Thank you! And always remember, REVIEWS=LOVE and LOVE=AWESOME SAUCE FOR YOUR OTHERWISE ONLY AVERAGE TACOS!**

**~Navy**


	6. A Different Level Of Crazy

**A/N: Anddd... Here is your next chapter:) Tell me whatcha' think!**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond **

**Chapter 6: A Different Level Of Crazy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and my characters**

* * *

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Elena rinsed her hair and turned off the water in the extremely large shower. She stepped out and grabbed one of the towels. She looked into the mirror and saw herself as she usually looked. But she thought back to her mother and glanced at the toilet. She wondered if he would hear her but it was too late now.

Elena had momentarily thought about but that was all it took for her stomach to throw a tantrum. She pulled up the seat and leaned down pin preparation. She coughed up a lung before flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth. And then her mind event back to the song that used to be sung to her when it was all she could do not to cry.

"_And breathe... Just breath. two A.M. and I'm still awake writing this song, if I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to._" she sang it quietly as she changed into the clothes Damon had left out for her.

When she and finished putting on the sweats and t-shirt, she went downstairs again.

"Damon," she called.

She didn't hear anything.

"Damon, where are you?"

"In here." he answered from a room inside the house. Elena followed his voice to a room with a Washer and dryer.

"Just getting your clothes into the dryer." he said as he looked at her. "But you do look good in my clothes, if I do say so myself." He winked.

then he shook his head, he could not believe he had just said that.

It was just that he had noticed how she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear under his clothes and he was thinking dirty things about the body that was hiding underneath them.

"Damon Salvatore... _tsk tsk tsk._" she grienned anmp stepped closer to him.

what the fucwha here they both thinking? Well, neither of them knew exactly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She said.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." He pouted.

"I could give you fun, Salvatore." she whispered huskily.

_Um... What_?! Her mind screamed at her.

He looked puzzled. He wasn't expecting her forwardness.

"I'd love to see that, Gilbert."

she grinned "I bet you would. Too bad I'm not going to give it to you." She gigdoled and ran off into he bedroom up the stairs as he chased her.

He tackled her onto the bed and held her down under him.

"Mmmm... You know, this isn't the normal kind of relationship one would have with there kidnapper, Damon." Elena said as she struggled lightly against him.

"Oh, I know, Elena. Bu. Honestly, would you shave it any other way?" He ask in her ear quietly.

"Hahaha! Oh, honey," she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I could have it _lots _of different ways."

He smirked and whispered back in her ear huskily, "hmm... Somehow, I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

"I have the same suspicion." She whispered back.

There was no question.

Tis was weird.

This was really, insanely weird.

And she liked it. A lot.

But she needed control. So she flipped them over and pinned his arms over his head with one hand, her hair cascading around them.

Her anther hand trailed from his color bone down his chest feather lightly.

"Now, Elena. I suggest you stop before this gets too s crazy and out of hand." he warned, despite his growing arousal.

"Maybe..." She giggled, "Maybe I _want _it to get crazy." She whispered.

"Hmm..." He ground out between his teeth.

"Oh, god!" the door opened and closed quickly. "Eeww!"

"Oh, my god." Elena laughed as she got off of Damon.

Damon groaned. "Damn it."

"What the hell, Damon?" Alaric asked from outside the door.

"If I knew, I'd tell you, bud."

This had taken the situation to a how hole different level. Like, a_really _different level.

* * *

**So? Yeah... Short. But Huh? Good? Oh, and the song was Breathe by Anna Nalick... **

**~Navy**


	7. Warning

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that i****f you have questions, PM me! You don't even know how much it means and I want you guys to know what's going on!:)**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 7: Warning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I think we all knew that already, though. Eh, whatever, it's required.**

* * *

Damon didn't know what to think of Elena. She seemed liked your average teenager until you got to the real her. He had come to the conclusion that she was damaged goods.

Very. very. Sexy damaged goods. But the damaged part of her didn't stop him from looking at that body. The attraction was by no means an emotional one.

_Not yet._ His mind warned. He knew that if he kept on feeling for her the way he did, it would become much, much more than it was.

"Uh, Damon?" Alaric asked when Elena was in the bathroom.

"_What_?" Damon asked, knowing full well what he was going to say.

"What is going on with Elena?" Alaric sighed. He really didn't like prying for information. At all.

He wasn't one to do so but it had been a day and Elena was still hanging around which told Alaric that she wasn't here for the reason that all the others Damon brought to the house were. She was here for another reason. And that look in those sweet brown eyes that he was so familiar with years ago made him think that she wan't here by choice.

Damon didn't say anything. "Listen Damon, we've been best friends for years. You can tell me this." Alaric coaxed.

Damon still didn't answer. He had no clue how to explain it. Because how do you explain to the your best friend that you kidnapped his niece? How did he explain that he was stealing again and that he just so happened to steal from a young girl that had, as of late, caught his sexually charged attention?

Well, here was the answer, he didn't.

Alaric sighed. "Fine, but I just want you to know, that girl... she's my _family. _Don't hurt her."

All Damon could manage was a nod before watching Ric walk away.

* * *

"Elena," Alaric called from outside the door of the room she was staying in.

"Come in," she called back, slightly irritably, expecting Damon. He opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.

"Alaric," she said, surprised.

"I'm sorry to barge in," he apologized as she sat up on the bed and beckoned him over.

"No problem, what did you need?" she asked.

"Well..." He didn't know exactly how to explain this.

"I know it's not my place but... what's going on with Damon?" He asked her.

Her eyes shot up at him. "He kidnapped me..." She cocked her head to the side. "I... thought you knew that."

He shook his head. "He, uh... he _kidnapped _you, huh?" His suspicions were right. He didn't wasn't to believe it. But it was true. His best friend and brother figure had gone and kidnapped his niece.

"Yeah..." she looked at him questioningly.

"Elena... I know that you don't really know me... but." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"But I know you. We're family, Elena. I'm your uncle and although Damon is a very close friend... you will always come first. And that's why I have to do this." He said, unsure.

"Do what?"

"Help you." He grabbed her hand. "God... You've grown up so much. I don't know why Damon did this, but I know that he has problems, Elena. And what I saw earlier..." He sighed. "Elena... just... he's been through a lot and it's damaged him. I'm telling this for your sake and his, _don't _get attached to him. It will emotionally cripple both of you."

Elena sighed deeply and took his hand in her's. "Don't worry, Ric. I would _never _get attached to him. He kidnapped me for christ's sake." Alaric smiled and hugged her tightly.

She returned the gesture. Alaric stood up and kissed her head before patting her leg once more and leaving her alone in the room. Elena watched him leave and her head was screaming in protest. She was lying. She had already become attached to Damon. Two damn days and she was ready to give herself over to him on a silver platter.

* * *

"Don't worry, Ric. I would _never _get attached to him. He kidnapped me for christ's sake."

Damon groaned and rolled over on his bed. She had said it. She said she would never get attached. He heard her through the thin walls. Ric had gone and done it. He had told her he was damaged.

Damon just needed to sleep. He needed to rest and try not to let the haunting words get to him. Why was it bothering him so much?

He was bored and frustrated, sexually and mentally which called for a little comfort from a good friend. He grinned and picked up his phone.

"Andie, mind coming over for a while?" He asked as she picked up the phone.

"Why, not at all, Damon. Be right there." She giggled and hung up.

_Well, maybe tonight won't be so bad. _Damon thought as he grabbed a glass of bourbon and tried to take his mind off the brunette in the next room.

* * *

(Back in Mystic Falls)

"Well, she couldn't have gone far, I mean, she's just a teenager." Greyson sat down in the dining room chair.

"She is a good kid, Greyson." John reassured. "We'll find her."

Greyson knew she was. better than anyone. but he couldn't help the shivers of fear that renched at his gut thinking about it. Thinking about how his little girl was off somewhere with some guy and that he hadn't seen her in two days. But the feeling that scared him most was the feeling in his heart that told him it would be a long, long time before he saw her again.

"I know, John, I know. But I'm scared, she's my baby." Greyson said as he sunk his head into his open hands.

John sighed, "She's both of ours, I'm worried too." A gentle, reassuring touch landed on Greyson's shoulder.

"You're my brother, Greyson, and I love you. And I'm telling you right now that I'm worried too, but it's going to be okay."

"I just want her home... I just need to know she's alright." Greyson said quietly. And John wished there was something he could do.

But there wasn't. Because she was in the grasp of Damon Salvatore himself, and no one could save her now but herself.

* * *

**So... how was the last bit? Hope you guys like it and you should review:) **

**~Navy**


	8. Andie

**A/N: ****UHHHH... ANOTHER EARLY UPDATE? Jeez, I know, I'm probably confusing the tits out of you guys but I had a lot of extra time to write.**

**P.S: Here are some of the people that I want to thank for being there from the beginning that have been my motivation:**

_**kaybaby1127**_

_**tvdxobssessed**_

_**AlyssaIanSomerhalder**_

_**SnowWhite1864**_

_**Skating-on-glass**_

_**Delenaluver**_

_**Jazzmie01**_

_**MelissaSomerhalder (Who, by the way, is writing a kick ass Delena fic called 'Giving In' And you'd be crazy not to check it out)**_

_**EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire**_

_**Sweetie-Do**_

**Welp, this chapter is action filled so I'll leave you to that then:)...**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond **

**Chapter 8: Andie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters created by me...**

* * *

(_Previously_)

_"Andie, mind coming over for a while?" He asked as she picked up the phone._

_"Why, not at all, Damon. Be right there." She giggled and hung up._

_Well, maybe tonight won't be so bad. Damon thought as he grabbed a glass of bourbon._

* * *

Damon grinned and pulled the door open to see Andie in one of her skimpy little dresses. "_He-llo. _If it isn't my favorite little news reporter." Damon said huskily and eyed her whole body slowly.

Andie grinned and rubbed her arms for heat. "Gonna invite me in, Damon? It's freezing."

Damon's grin grew wider and he 'tsked'. "Now, Andie, are we forgetting the magic words?"

Andie's smile dropped and she shook her head in distinct protest. "Oh, no, no, no, Damon. Forget it."

Damon sighed and leaned against the door. "_Ugh_." She grunted angrily as she stomped her foot.

"I'm not hearing the magic words, Andie." He taunted, amusement clear in his voice.

"I'm here to sell my cookies, Mr. Salvatore, care to buys some?" She said finally, an angry tone in her voice.

"That's what I thought." Damon grinned again and let her in, closing the door. Andie began to yell at him but he silenced it by grabbing her wrist and dragging her up the stairs and into his large bedroom.

* * *

"Damon?" Andie asked from his bed a few hours later as Damon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She sat in her bra and underwear, her feet spread out in front of her as she rest her back on his head bored.

"Hmm?" Damon answered, shaking his wet hair out with his hand.

"When are you going to start classifying me as more than just a late night booty-call?" She sighed, as she played with a strand of her hair anxiously.

Damon turned to her and began drying his hair with another towel. "If this is your way of asking me to be your boyfriend, I'll have to politely decline." Damon said, walking over to her and laying on the bed next to her. "and besides, your not just a booty-call. You're more like a friend with benefits." He suggested, shrugging.

She got off the bed and started putting on her dress. "Am I not good enough?"

"No, your good enough for someone out there. It's just that you're not good for me. Now..." Damon looked at her with what seemed to Andie, to be pity. "I think it's best if you go home." And with that, he made his way back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Andie groaned out of frustration. "God! You are such and asshole, Damon!"

"Goodnight, Andie!" Damon called. Andie stomped her feet all the way as she walked out of the room and down the stairs where she saw a young girl she'd never met before. And she didn't care to know her either._ Probably one of Damon's whores. _She thought with a snide look as she approached her.

* * *

Elena stared at Andie for a moment, curiosity and worry in her eyes. _Who the hell is this?_ Elena asked herself as she eyed the woman in front of her and all of her ripped dress and knot haired glory.

Oh, god. This was probably Damon's girlfriend. She looked a lot older than Elena and she tries to hold back a groan of frustration when she realized how jealous she was at that moment.

"Uhh..."

Andie crossed her arms over her chest and stared. "Who are _you_?" She asked snottily.

_Well, then. Bitch. _Elena thought. This _must_ be Damon's girlfriend.

"I'm Elena." She said, thinking quickly, "Damon's sister. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out for Andie to shake.

"I'm Andie. Damon didn't tell me he had a sister." She shook her hand and gave her a skeptical look.

"Oh," Elena almost gasped. She needed a story. "Yeah, he doesn't like talking about the family, I've just moved to town and he's letting me stay here until I get my own place."

Why was she not asking Andie to get her the hell out of here and tell her about how Damon had taken her against her will? Why was she protecting him? She really didn't know. It's not like she had no urge to leave, but she just couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

"Oh," Andie said, surprised, "well, I hope you find a good apartment, this town is full of them," she hiked her bag up back onto her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Thank you," Elena said, smiling at her although she would much rather cry in a corner. Andie was a lot prettier than her, she thought.

"It was nice meeting you, Elena."

"You too, Andie." She called after her. When the front door had closed behind Andie, Damon came all the way down the stares and stared at Elena with skeptic eyes.

"Why didn't you tell her I kidnapped you?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't know." Elena answered. "It didn't feel right." She paused for a moment, wondering if she should ask him. "Is... she your girlfriend?"

Damon chuckled and grabbed a glass. "No, she's more of a fuck buddy."

Elena's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "It's funny, I saw you as the man-slut type and here you are, proving my point. Have you _ever_ had a real relationship?"

Damon cringed and filled his glass with water. "Her name was Katherine. And she," Damon turned around and leaned his elbows against the counter to face Elena who was sitting on the bar stool. "was a huge bitch. And the worst mistake of my entire life." he finished matter-of-factly.

"Well," Elena uttered. "I'm sorry to have provoked such bad memories. But hey, this is an excuse for us to get shit-faced drunk."

Damon's head shot up and he stared at her for a moment before grinning. "Name your poison."

"Got any Bourbon?"

Damon grinned again and even wider than before. "Of coarse, it's all I drink."

Elena was happily surprised. "Me too."

* * *

**It's a bit short, I know. But college has kept me busy. Don't forget to read "Giving In" By MelissaSomerhalder**

**~Navy**


	9. Death Is A Part Of Life

**A/N: ****It's that time again, people:) If you've just begun reading this story, welcome to the family and don't forget to leave a review telling me what your thoughts, because I do read them and I will give you a response:) **

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 9: Death Is A Part Of Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot**

* * *

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_  
_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_  
_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_  
_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_  
_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

"So, what's the back story on the vomit episodes, Gilbert?" Damon asked as he passed the bottle of bourbon back to her.

She took a drink and winced only slightly, he didn't notice. "It's... not something I like to talk about." She said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

_Then I guess I'll have to seduce it out of you. _Damon thought to himself as she passed him the bottle. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're going to be with me for a _long _time, so you can tell me now, or I can find out myself."

"Damon, this is my whole entire past. It's all knitted together and if I tell you about the vomit episodes, then I'd have to tell you all the rest too. And I'm not ready. Not yet." She said quietly as she tried to remember Alaric's warning.

Damon was bad news, she knew that. She should heed Ric's warning. He was dangerous. He was really dangerous. Not to mention that he stole, at some point in his life, he did drugs, he drinks and cusses like a sailor. He lied and seduced and scared the living daylight out of her.

But she looked into his eyes and it was like she had known him for ages. But she knew that she shouldn't get close to him for so many reasons. She couldn't get hurt again.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Elena walked into her home and sat her car keys on the table in the hall. "Mom? Dad?" __She walked further into the house, not hearing anything. "Mom?"_

_She walked around the house a bit more and then pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed her mother's phone. __She waited for a few rings until someone picked up. "Mom?" Elena asked._

_"Honey." Her father's choked voice called out, hitting her like a gust of cold wind.  
_

_"Dad? What's wrong?"_

_"Honey... it's your mom. I think you should come to the hospital right now." He said._

_"I'll..." She took a deep breath to calm her shaking voice. "I'll be right there." __She hung up and grabbed her keys off the table again, speeding out of the door and down the street to the hospital._

_As she drove, her hands shook on the wheel, every little noise made her insides quiver and her heart jump. __A tear slid down her cheek and every time her phone buzzed she flinched and glanced at it warily._

_Elena pulled up and parked outside of the hospital and ran inside, up to the counter, asking for Miranda Gilbert. __She ran down the halls and into the room. "Dad!" She called. He walked up to her from the bathroom door. A curtain covered the half of the room that Elena assumed her mother was hiding behind._

_"Dad?" All he was doing was staring at her._

_"Honey, before you go to see her, you need to know what happened" Her father said, leading her to a chair and sitting down in the one opposite to her._

_"Elena, your mother was in a car accident. She was going across the bridge and a deer ran in front of her so she swerved and flew through the windshield into the water." __Elena gasped and her grip tightened around his hands. __"The doctors are saying it's a miracle she didn't die on impact." Her father said. Elena noted the grim line on her father's mouth and the way his voice was hopeless._

_"But..." Elena looked down. "They don't think she's going to make it, do they." Elena said it like a statement rather than a question._

_"No, she's not going to make it." her father confirmed. __Silence fell over them for a few moments as they gripped each other's hands, looking anywhere but each other's eyes._

_"They're keeping her awake for you." Her father said quietly, not wanting her to feel rushed. But Greyson knew time was running short._

_He patted Elena's hands and stood up, brushing his hand through her hair as he walked by and left the room. __Elena knew what was waiting for her behind that curtain. Her dying mother. And she didn't want to believe it. __She cautiously stood and opened the curtain. _

_A gasp escaped her lips and a sob cut through the silent air, besides the beeping of the machine. __Her mother's face was scarred and bruised and mangled. But her eyes were open, and for right now, that's all that mattered._

_"El... ena..." Her mother coughed out._

_"Mommy." Elena cried as she rushed to her side. __Miranda reached to take Elena's small hand in her scarred and bloody one._

_"Sweety. I'm so sorry, El. I'm so sorry."_

_Elena shook her head. "No, mom. No. It's not your fault."_

_"I'm sorry that I'm leaving you to soon. They say I'm going to die." Miranda said. She had accepted her fate before Elena had ever arrived. __She was going to die soon._

_"No, mom. I... I don't know what to say." Elena knew that these last few moments she had with her mother were precious ones and she had nothing to say to her._

_"It's okay, Elena. I love you so much. And I know Jer won't make it out here in time, so I want you to tell him I love him. Tell him that I'm sorry I failed him." Miranda said._

_Elena shook her head violently and held tighter onto her hand, crying hard. __"Mommy... please don't leave me. Please, mom." She cried and her mother sat up as much as she could to grab Elena and hold her tightly as she cried._

_"Please... please." She repeated quietly._

_"Elena, sweety, listen to me." Miranda rasped. "Death... is a part of life. It happens to all of us."_

_Elena met her mothers deep brown eyes and let out a sob. "Not this soon. Not like this. Not you."_

_"Elena, I have everything I could ever ask for, you are the best daughter a woman could ask for, and I need you to know that I love you and your brother more than anything in the entire world. You are my everything, Elena. I love you so much, sweety. So so so much..." she trailed off, the beeps getting slower._

_"No, mom, mom, please mom look at me. Don't you leave me. Not yet." The beeps continued to slow. "Mom... Mom! Please. God, no. Mommy please!" Elena choked and shook her mother._

_"__Sometimes, all you can do is count to ten and tell yourself to breath." Her mother whispered to her softly. __Her mother turned her head to see Elena looking down at her lap and crying harder than she ever had in her life, a throbbing headache in her temples, but she didn't care._

_"Elena," Miranda called softly. __Elena looked up to meet her eyes. __"There's one last thing I need to tell you." __Elena nodded her head softly as she sobbed. "______Home is where the heart is, Elena. Don't you ever forget that. Never."_

_And then her mother's eyes fluttered shut and her grip on Elena's hand eased. The beeping stopped and went flat and all Elena could do was hold onto her mother's hand tighter and sob loudly. __"Mommy... Please don't... mommy..." Elena rocked back and forth repeating this._

_And all she could think were her mother's last words. __So she counted to ten and told herself to breathe. __Because she had a feeling it was the only way she'd make it through._

* * *

**It was depressing as all shit, huh? Yeah... sorry, guys, I felt like we needed a flashback:) Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**~Navy**


	10. Bourbon And The Basement

**A/N: Hello, again;) How are we this week? Everything going okay? Yep, so here is your next chapter and I hope it is as enjoyable to read as it was to write:) Especially because it's less angsty than the previous ones:) Just for the sake of spoilers, they may be a bit drunk... **

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond **

**Chapter 10: Bourbon And The Basement **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only this plot and characters created by me**

* * *

"Elena?" Damon asked, taking another drink from his bourbon.

"Yeah?" She asked, dazed. She was getting slightly tipsy but it wasn't what had brought that feeling on.

"Elena," He sighed deeply as he brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb from where he was sitting across the bar. And he kept asking himself why he was treating her so nicely. But he just didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was crying." She chuckled awkwardly as she brushed away any stray tears resting on her cheeks.

He handed the bottle over to her and she took it before leaning back in her bar stool.

Elena couldn't believe she had cried in front of him again. She had thought of her mother's death like she had so many times before and it always had the same effect.

She hated that look of pitty people gave her and she sure as hell didn't need his pitty, of all people. She remembered her mother's words everyday when she got out of bed and every night before she fell asleep.

She tried to follow Miranda's advice about breathing had and it had proven itself quite useful whilst in the pressence of Damon Salvatore.

She had never felt this way before she'd never felt so alive. But that didn't always prove to be a good thing.

She looked up at Damon as he rested hid elbows on the table, leanig over it, and she thought, _what am I doing_?

Damon gave her a look as she passed him the bottle. "I, uh, never properly thanked you for saving my ass with Andie back there. It means a lot that-"

"That I didn't rat you out and tell her what you've done? That you've kidnapped a teengage girl and taken her miles and miles away from the only place she's ever called home? You're welcome." she exploded, eyes dark with rage as she snatched the bottle from his hands and gulped it down, wincing slightly. She had finally gone and done it.

And Damon couldn't say he wasn't expecting her breakdown. In fact, he had been expecting it for two days. He kept playing over the whole kidnapping in the first place.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Damon had just been in the town of Mystic Falls for a mere two hours. He'd gone to the grill and drank away their bourbon, then he'd played a bit of pool and finally left, walking his way to the local church. __His target. _

_He remembered what he was there to do and he knew he had to get the job done fast. It wasn't like he was exactly proud of what he had to do for money, but the band that belonged to this church happened to spend and amazing about of money on equipment that Damon could sell for a good amount more._

_He peered through the windows of all of the cars in the parking lot, being sure to check the backseats for any hidden stashes of expensive equipment. _

_Finally, he came to a four-door truck that practically scream expensive, so he looked around the deserted parking lot quickly before silently slipping into the unlocked truck and finding his way to the backseat where he found a brand new, expensive Apple laptop hiding behind an old tattered T-shirt. _

_"Jackpot." He mumbled to himself. _

_And then he heard a door opening and slamming shut and his head shot up to see a young girl walking straight in his direction. _

_Oh, god. Maybe she'll just go around me, maybe she won't see me. He thought hopefully. _

_But it was all ruined as she opened the passenger side door and sat directly in front of him. _

_Shit. Damon groaned inwardly. He would just have to wait until she left the car. _

_And then when he saw her checking her reflection in the mirror on the shade of the car. _

_He watched as his shadow caught her attention from the backseat and s__he spun around in her seat. _

_Busted. Fuck. _

_"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed, fear in her eyes. _

_Damon covered her mouth with his hand quickly._

_She seemed to be staring at him for a few long moments. Staring into his eyes. _

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_

_"Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth," Damon tried to say it calmly so not to scare her any further."And you aren't going to scream, okay?"_

_Damon could practically hear her gulp as her Adams apple bobbed and she nodded hesitantly, her eyes wide._

_He slowly let his hand off of her mouth, cautious._

_"What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly with a shaky voice that Damon took note of. _

_"I'm stealing a laptop." he said simply. He's already been caught, no point in lying to this beautiful girl now. _

_"Yes! MY laptop!" She cried, almost causing a chuckled from Damon that he held back. _

_Despite her good looks, she had ruined his mission. And that still pissed him off. _

_"Yeah, I kind of got that when I realized you were getting in the car!" He shouted back at her. _

_"Okay! Okay! What's happening? Are you going to take it and run?" She asked, holding her palms out in front of her._

_"Well no! You can describe me! Don't you know anything?" Damon snapped at her. _

_Well, shit. He thought as she visibly tensed. _

_She stopped breathing for a moment. _

_Was she about to turn purple? Damon thought. _

_"Honey?" someone yelled from the door of the church. _

_They both turned their heads to see a figure emerge from the church door and come walking up to the car._

_"Fuck." He groaned and jumped to the front seat of the car where he started the engine, being that the keys were already in the ignition. He could not believe what he was about to do. He was bringing himself to an all new low, even for him. _

_"Woh! Woh! What are you doing?" She yelled warily. _

_Damon figured he'd have to keep up the honesty thing with her, because she needed to hear it. _

_"Getting the hell out of here." He sated grudgingly. This had really been an epic fail of monumental proportions. _

_"And why am I still in the car?" She asked, eyes wide. _

_Jesus, was this girl stupid? _

_"I can't have a witness." Damon stated in a 'duh' tone as he sped off._

_"No! Let me out!" She screamed as he drove out of the parking lot. Did she not understand what the word kidnapping meant? _

_"Nope." He stated, popping the 'P'_

_"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL STOP THIS FUCKING CAR BEFORE I GO SO APE SHIT ON YOU, THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY YOU AS EVEN REMOTELY HUMAN BY THE PARTS I LEAVE BEHIND!" she growled fiercely._

_He stopped driving for a moment and stared at her. He didn't know how he was going to handle this crazy bitch._

_"Jesus Christ, Kid!" He yelled._

_"I'm not a FUCKING KID! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" she screamed. _

_She had a habit of dropping the F-bomb, Damon noted. _

_"Okay, just calm your ass down. I'm going to keep driving so I don't get caught. And you're going to sit there and... well, just sit there and try not to cause any trouble." He said so calmly, so reassuringly, he was almost sure he'd convince her._

_She nodded. "Okay... breath... breath." She whispered to herself._

_"Good, okay." And he kept driving, fast. What the hell was with the breathing lessons over there? _

_Damon's curiousness was soon replaced with anger and frustration as he saw the flashing red and blue lights behind him. _

_"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" he yelled. __The police._

_He peeled out and took an ally and went as fast as the truck would go all the way down the street and did a donut of some sort where he then sped down a bigger street._

_"I think I lost them." Damon sighed in relief. Thank god. _

_Now, Damon had a young girl sitting next to him that he had taken by force and he had no idea what he was going to do with her._

* * *

Damon couldn't believe what being in a car with her for a few hours had done to their relationship. He had gone from thinking she was a crazy bitch to _knowing_ that she was an insecure, severely damaged young girl.

And when Damon thought about when and how he was going to take her back to where she belonged, he just kept coming up blank and he didn't know why.

It wasn't like he wanted her around, it was just that she wasn't bad company, especially given the circumstances. But she belonged in Mystic Falls, and he belongd here, in Fells Church.

He had grown up all around the US, traveling all of his childhood. But Fells Church was the one town he felt comfortable in.

And maybe that was because Ric lived here, but he just knew that this was home. And now, he sat across the bar from the very same girl, that two days ago, was cussing and screaming at him to stop the car and let her out, was willingly drinking away her sanity with him like they had been friends their whole lives.

Well, not exactly. At this _very _moment, she was staring at him angrily. Well shit.

"I... Look, if there was a way that I could just drive you straight back to Mystic Falls and have us both on our merry little way, I would. But I can't. And I'm sorry that you got stuck in the middle of this, but there's nothing we can do about it now. So just... try not to hate me while we're together. Because it will be unbearably miserable for both of us if you do." Damon stated as he patted the counter in front of him as a silent goodbye and began heading toward the stairs.

He turned around and saw that her body was slouched and she looked drunker than he felt. He motioned for her to follow as he stumbled farther across the room.

She stumbled off her bar stool and fallowed him, Bourbon in hand.

"Can't have you running off in the middle of the night. We've been driving for hours to get here so I think we could both use some rest." He paused and Elena nodded slowly. "Sadly for you, I can't exactly trust you to not run off while I sleep."

Elena gave him an extremely wary look and rapped her arms around her middle. "What... _exactly_ are you saying?"

Damon looked at her through his eyelashes and scratched his head. "You... uh..."

She stumbled forward a bit and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "Spit it out."

"You have to sleep in downstairs." he finished slowly.

She stared at him angrily for a moment. "You can't be serious."

"Listen, I don't like this any more than you do but it's necessary." Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, to the door of the basement.

"Damon!" She yelled angrily before mumbling incoherently about his big head.

"Come on, Sunshine. The basement awaits." He mumbled as he dragged her behind him.

He opened the door and stood there for a second, looking for the light switch.

"Hey! It's really dark down there!" Elena noted through her stupid giggles.

"Yeah... Now be quiet, you'll wake Ric."

"Boo-hoo." She mumbled. "You know what, Damon? I just think you need to loosen up. You need some more Bourbon. I bet you're a lot more fun when you're not being such and angry prick all the time." She stumbled through her speech, hiccuping every few words.

Damon finally found the light switch and turned around to face her. "You're pushing it, _Elena._" He warned. "I've been playing nice with you because you've been really freaked out and because you saved my ass with Andie, but don't mistake my kindness for compassion. I can flip the switch and snap at any time. So don't give me a reason to."

He held her wrist tighter as she breathed heavier, suddenly feeling a bit more sober. "Damon, you're hurting me." She said quietly.

Damon looked into her dark chocolate eyes and immediately regretted what he had said. He loosened his grip on her arm. "Elena, I didn't-"

"No," she stated firmly, ripping her arm out of his grip, "it's okay, I get it. You're an ass and you don't want anyone thinking otherwise. I understand. Just leave me alone." She shoved past him and down the stairs.

"Elena." He groaned from the top of the stairs.

She ignored him and crossed her arms as she walked sown the rustic hallway.

"Elena." He called again.

"No." She stated as she kept walking. She couldn't believe the nerve of him.

Suddenly, a nail on the floor caught her converse, making her trip. She let out a loud scream as she began falling to the concrete floor. And then she felt arms around her and clenched her eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily and grabbing onto a pair of muscly arms.

Damon looked down at her. "Elena..."

She peeled her eyelids open and squinted up at him, not losing her strong grip on his arms.

He put his arm around the back of her knees and carried her bridal style into the room with the twin sized bed.

He laid her down on it before sitting at the end of it and looking over at a shaken Elena.

"Elena... before, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." Damon admitted slowly.

"_Goodnight_, Damon." She said quietly but dismissively, rolling on her side so not to face him.

"Yeah... goodnight, Elena." He said the last part quiet enough that she wouldn't hear.

Damon walked back up the stairs, shutting out the light.

He shook his head as he made his way to his bed. "What did I get myself into?" He mumbled as he stumbled up the stairs.

He knew tomorrow would be awkward as hell. He was screwed. And she hated him, for real this time.

* * *

**And from now on starts all in Damon's POV:) Hope you liked it!**

**~Navy**


	11. Oh, Memories

**A/N: Oh, god. If you haven't already heard, I have had terrible writer's block and this chapter didn't exactly come easy. I was up all night getting it done so honestly, if it's just a bunch of random bullshit that makes no sense, I'm sorry. I was deliriously tired. Seriously. **

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond **

**Chapter 11: Oh, Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and my characters**

* * *

Damon woke with a throbbing headache. And then he remembered what he'd said to Elena. And when he let reality sink in, he was frankly, just pissed at himself.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Ric sat at the dining table.

"Hey, man." Damon groaned.

"Where's Elena?" Ric asked.

Damon paused and thought. "Sleeping."

"Hungover?" Alaric asked.

"Hmmm." Damon agreed.

"Aspirin?" Ric asked.

"Yep." Damon mumbled.

Ric threw him the bottle and he caught it, popping two and dry swallowing them. Damon went to sit down next to Ric and shook his head.

"I really fucked up, Ric."

Alaric looked up from his news paper and eyed Damon warily. "What the hell did you do?"

"I... said some stuff to Elena. And then... I made her sleep in the basement." He sighed and slammed his head against the table. "God, I'm a huge dick." He groaned.

"Let's not forget that you're also a huge _fucking idiot! _The basement? Really? You're such an ass." Ric said, shaking his head. "What the hell were you thinking, Man?"

"I wasn't thinking! I was drunk! I acted on impulse and I felt terrible afterward but she wouldn't accept any apologies I had to give up. She wouldn't let me near her."

"And that's because you're a total ass-hat. You kidnapped her, you were a dick to her and then you locked her in the basement. How do you think _she_ feels?" Alaric questioned, eyeing Damon like he was crazy.

"I..." Damon shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know. I'm so lost."

"What do you _think_ you should do?" Alaric asked, folding up his news paper and sitting it on the table.

"I think that I don't know what to think. She wants to go home, and I understand that. Really, I do. But she knows that I can't take her home because I can't trust her not to tell anyone about me and I'm _not _getting arrested again. I don't know how to act around her, Ric. Sometimes she's normal and fun and she seems like she's genuenlly having a good time and then out of the blue, she's this damaged girl with no sense of happiness. She's... she's crazy, Ric. And I know that it would be doing right by her if I just took her home and accepted the consaquences of what I've done, if she so chooses to tell somone. But I can't bring myself to do it. I can't bring myself to let her go."

Damon sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair before laughing dryly. "God, I must sound like a total lunatic."

"No," Ric shook his head and grinned. "You sound like someone who's begginning to care for a certain brunette."

Damon looked up from the table and into Ric's eyes. Was Alaric right? Was he starting to care for her? It had only been three days. He didn't know her. He didn't _think_ that he cared to know her. But now, now he was questioning everything about himself. And he hated it.

He _could not _let himself feel for Elena. He simply couldn't. Because she was the one person who he had hurt the most in his life and he couldn't confuse her anymore by telling her he was attracted to her.

Damon thought about the other times Alaric had helped him find his way and wondered if there was any way his best friend could help him with this. They had been friends for so long, he had almost forgotten why.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_"Don't be a pussy, Damon. Just do it." _

_Damon shook his head. "No, Mason. I can't. I won't." _

_Mason shook his head. "You aren't half the man your father was, Damon. You're not worth it for anyone."  
_

_Damon shook his head more vigorously this time. "No, don't talk about him. Stop." _

_"Then DO IT, Salvatore." Mason demanded. _

_Damon shook his head again and ran his fingers through his silky black hair._

_"DO IT!" Mason yelled and the group of delinquents behind him yelled in agreement._

_Damon shook his head one more time before leaning against the table and sniffing the white powder that lay there._

_"Yeah! There you go, Salvatore!" Mason shoved his shoulder. _

_Damon wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and scream and run away from the bullshit that had become his life. _

_Ever since his mom and dad died, he just lost all his will to live. He lost all his will to fight Mason off. As far as Damon was concerened, his life was over. And this was the after-math, sniffing crack, drinking himself stupid and ingaging himself in pointless fist fights. _

_"Mason, what the hell?" A deep, angry voice yelled. _

_"We were just having a little fun, Ric. No need to get all worked up about it." Mason shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face.  
_

_Ric pulled Damon up and grabbed both sides of his face, looking into his eyes and examining him for injuries. He looked back at Mason and thew Damon to the side, gently as he could in his angry state. _

_"What the hell did you do to him?" _

_"I didn't do anything to him, I offered him some and he took it. I'm not the bad guy." Mason put up his palms defensively. _

_"Like hell you aren't." Ric growled and looked back at Damon. "He is barely holding back tears, so tell me, and be honest this time, what the hell did you DO TO HIM?" He walked slowly closer to Mason until he was in his face. _

_"I FORCED him to sniff it. What are you going to do about it?" Mason said intimidatingly. _

_Ric cocked his head to the side playfully, yet still matching Mason's intimidating-ness. "This." _

_Damon watched as Alaric's fist contacted Mason's nose. Mason fell to the ground and Ric nodded in satisfaction. "Fuck. You, Mason." Alaric said as he truned around and made his way back to Damon. _

_"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Ric grabbed Damon's shoulders and led his to his car. _

_"Who are you?" Damon asked. _

_Ric gave him a skeptical look. "I could ask you the same question?" He opened the passenger door for Damon and got into the driver's side._

_"Damon Salvatore." Damon said closing his door. _

_"Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you." Alaric said, pulling out of the driveway and driving off onto the dirt road.  
_

_"Why did you help me back there?..." Damon shook his head in confusion. _

_"Because I don't like seeing people being hurt by that prick, Mason." Ric shook his head and kept his eyes on the road._

_"Thank you." Damon said quietly. _

_"You're welcome, Kid." Ric looked over at Damon quickly. "Where are you staying?" _

_"I have been sleeping in Fells Park. On a bench." Damon admitted softly. _

_He was ashamed of himself. _

_"Jesus, Kid. How long have you been sleeping there?" Ric was shocked. This poor kid didn't have a steady home for whatever reason and on top of that he had Mason on his ass._

_"A few days. My, uh... dad died a week ago. I've been sleeping there since that. I couldn't stay there."  
_

_"I see." Alaric said solemnly. He felt terrible for bringing it up. "Listen, Kid. I'm taking you to my house and being that you have no where else to go, if you'll allow me to, I want you to stay there. Until you feel like you don't need to anymore. However long that may be."_

_Ric didn't know what he was doing, inviting a stranger into his home. But something about that kid made him feel like he need help. Like Ric could trust him. _

_"I couldn't do that." Damon shook his head. _

_"Oh, no. You are staying with me and I'm not taking no for an answer." Ric argued, shaking his head in protest. _

_"Why are you doing all this?" Damon asked, confused. _

_Alaric looked over at him and stopped the car in front of a large house with a nice green yard and smiled softly. "Because you need it."_

* * *

**So? Short, but I worked really hard on this so please don't hate me. I love you guys, and also, _MelissaSomerhalder_ is the most amazing person and if you haven't yet, please read Giving In. Because it is inspirational. Please please read it. You won't regret it. **

**~Navy**


	12. What's A Mental Break Or Two?

**A/N: Well, you know it's really bad when they cancel college for snow too. 11.9 inches. Damn. But anyway, it gave me time to write this chapter, so it's okay that my car hasn't left the parking lot in 3 days. And by the way, I'm planning on updating a lot more from now on, being that I now now exactly where I'm going with this story and I have it planned chapter by chapter now:)**

* * *

**To Insanity And Beyond**

**Chapter 12: What's A Mental Break Or Two?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters created by me**

* * *

_"Elena, can I come in?" Greyson's voice called from outside Elena's door._

_"Yeah." Elena called_

_The door opened and Greyson entered, a worried expression on his face._

_"Daddy? What's wrong?" She asked._

_"Sweetheart... it's been a few months since your mother died." He started._

_Elena nodded slowly, grief ever present on her face._

_"Right, well. I don't want to put anything else on you right now because of everything that's happened, but..." Greyson stopped._

_Elena sat down her diary on the bedside table and looked at him warily. "but what?"_

_"Elena, honey..." He shook his head and took her hands in his. And that look in his eyes was one she recognized well. It was a look of sorrow. A look Elena had grown familiar with over her life. And she knew what that look brought with it._

_"It's your aunt, Jenna." He breathed and held tighter onto her hands._

_Elena's body grew limp and her shoulders slumped subconsciously. Her mouth dropped open and she let go of Greyson's hands and got off of the bed.  
_

_"No..." she breathed._

_"I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm so so sorry." He said, getting off the bed and walking over to her but she backed herself up until her back hit the wall and sliding down it._

_"No... Oh, god... not again... No..." She sobbed. __She rested her head in her hands, running them through her hair and leaving them there and pulled her knees to her chest. "This isn't happening."_

_"Elena, sweetie." Greyson started._

_"No! Get out! Get out, now!" She croaked._

_"Elena, I came to tell you now..." He swallowed a lump. "because she's still __conscious." He said._

_How was this happening? Not only had someone else in her family died, but it was like it was the exact same event._

_"She is?" She looked up at him, sniffing and wiping her nose._

_He nodded. "I wanted to take you to the hospital to see her before it was too late, if you want to go. It's up to you."_

_Did she? Did she want to be there when another loved one took their last breath? She knew she didn't. But she couldn't skip out on a chance to see her aunt one last time._

_"Yes. Yes, take me to the hospital." She stood and grabbed her coat from the closet before rushing down the stairs. __She nearly stopped at Jeremy's room but remembered that he too, had left her._

_Tears fell freely on the way to the hospital. Greyson tried his best to keep it together for her. But this was his dead wife's sister. One of his closest friends had died. And as he drove to the place where yet another loved one was to die, he preyed Elena wasn't next._

* * *

"Elena!" Elena shook with fear as she cried and rocked back and forth on the ratty bed that she had slept on that night. She didn't remember when she had gotten up, or even when she had fallen asleep. But all she knew now was that she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she _breathe_?

"Elena, breathe, please." She felt arms wrap around her body and she pulled her knees closer to her chest and began sobbing.

"Jenna... Jenna, please..." Her voice shook as she recalled the memory. "Don't... please..." She sobbed again and leaned back in the chest that was flush against her back.

"Shhhh... it's okay, Elena. Breathe, just breathe." A calming voice said into her ear.

_Breathe, breathe. Count to ten and breathe._

"That's it. Breathe." A hand brushed away the hair that had fallen in her eyes.

She turned her head to look behind her to see who had comforted her. "Damon?" She asked, quietly, softly, her eyes distant.

"Yeah. I'm here." He said and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

And she let him. Because it was clear now that she needed him. She had always suffered through the panic attacks alone, until two days ago when Damon was there to remind her to breathe.

"There's something wrong with me." she whispered against his forearm.

"What?..." He asked softly, astounded. She was beautiful, kind, caring. The list went on and on. So why was she saying this? How could she possibly think that there was a hair on her head out of place?

She leaned into his arm more and began breathing heavier. "There's something _wrong _with me, Damon." She said desperately

"I'm so sorry, Elena." He whispered in her ear quietly. "I didn't mean what I said last night. I didn't." he was desperate for her forgiveness.

Elena stopped Breathing for a moment. He had said some things to her. And she had forgotten about it, wrapped in his arms whilst having a panic attack. She wanted to forgive him with everything she had. She really did, but it was near impossible. So she would avoid it for as long as she could.

She would have to. It was the only way she'd cope.

* * *

Alaric walked up the steps to the big fancy house and knocked on the door impatiently. He could not believe he was there.

"Alaric," came a surprised voice From the opened door.

"Hello, Tyler. Is Mason around?" Alaric peered past him and into the impressive parlor.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just..." Tyler pointed into the house with his thumb and took a step into the parlor, "go find him. You can come sit down, if you want." He turned on his heal and walked up the stairs.

Alaric walked in slowly and took a seat on leather couch.

"Hello, Ric. What can I do for you?" Mason's voice echoed through the large room.

Alaric stood and gave Mason his coldest look. "You can stop following Damon."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." Mason said easily.

"Oh, save me the bullshit. You've been watching him for days. And now it's time to tell me what you're doing it for." Alaric stood his ground as Mason walked last him and to the cart of alcohol sitting across the room.

"Care for one, Ric?" Mason asked casually as he poured himself a drink.

Alaric squinted his eyes at Mason and gave him a look that spelled disaster. "You listen to me, Lockwood. Damon is like a brother to me, I don't want you messing with him any more than you already have. Now, as for my niece, I don't want you around her, either. So I'm telling you, for the first, and last time. Stay. Away. From them." Alaric ground ou through closed teeth.

Mason smirked and sipped his whiskey before stepping threateningly close to Alaric. "I _will_ do what I want with the Gilbert girl. And as for Damon..." Mason let out a low chuckle, "well... Lets just say he's not going to have a happy ending." And with that, he walked back up the stairs.

Alaric ground his teeth together and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Surely you can see yourself out, Ric?" Mason grinned before disappearing out of sight.

And with that, Ric left the house, slamming the door behind him and making his way to his car. When he was safely locked inside, he slammed his fist against the steering wheel, shaking with anger.

"Damn it!" he boomed.

How was he going to save Damon from this? Hell, even Elena? He knew what Mason was capable of. And Ric knew damn well he was capable of covering up a double murder.

* * *

"I... I want to get out of here. I need go." Elena choked out as Damon still held her on the bed. Her head on his neck, back to his chest, waist between his thighs.

"You know I can't take you home." Damon sighed quietly, his head resting on the wall behind him, their intertwined hands resting on her stomach as his arms wrapped around her, both of them far too tired to move.

"No," she shook her head. "Not home. I want to get out of this house. I hate it here." She said softly.

"Ouch." Damon said sarcastically with a quiet, raspy voice.

"Not like that." She chuckled throatily. "I mean that I just want to go outside. I want to get out." she smiled dreamily. "You know, I used to be a very social person."

"And I don't doubt it." Damon smiled back. She had come across as the kind of girl to have lots of friends when he first met her too.

"My best friend, Bonnie. You'd probably hate her." Elena laughed a little.

"And why is that?" Damon asked, puzzled by what the girl in front of him was saying.

"She's the type that judges people easily." Elena said and then a smile creeped past her features. "Now, Caroline, on the other hand..."

Damon was sure now that she was completely out of it. She was probably so loopy after that panic attack that she had no clue what she was saying. She was practically the walking dead. Hell, if she were in her right mind, she wouldn't have let him hold her like that.

In that intimate position meant for lovers and only lovers. Not a kidnapper and his kidnappee. And that's what they were, weren't they? He was a felon and she was his victim. Right? Then why didn't it feel like that?

Damon had done horrible,_ horrible_ things and never felt a hint of remorse. So why was it that when he had simply said something hurtful to a girl he didn't even know that he felt like all the remorse in the _world _was crushing him under it's heavy weight?

"Hey, Damon?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" He hummed, barely regarding her, still lost in thoughts.

"It's my birthday." She whispered almost happily, as a child would say such a thing before she drifted to sleep in his arms, happy for at least another few hours before reality could crash down on her.

* * *

**Well, that's that for now, I suppose. I'll update as soon as I can finish a thought and PM if you want to know about how it's coming along. Seriously. I love to talk to you guys so don't be shy. Thanks. **

**~Navy**


End file.
